


【牙渡】繁花摇篮

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Amputation Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalism, M/M, 人棍, 请各位看好tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 因为不会发别的地方，所以彻底放飞自我了警告在tag里，慎入
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 2





	【牙渡】繁花摇篮

**Author's Note:**

> 约了喜欢的的太太画皮套人棍图，她是神…！
> 
> 其实我还有两个相关的坑（）可以的话希望有评论，牙渡的话很欢迎留言点梗

杜鹃的幼鸟通常是在其他的鸟窝里被孵化出来的，虽然它们在蛋壳中对亲鸟的所作一无所知，但这不妨碍它们遵照本能把原有的蛋推下去。红渡有那么两次接到过掉下来的鹡鸰雏鸟，把它们放回去之后，却又被一心宠爱伪物的大鸟赶了出去。Kivat试着用面包屑喂养小鸟儿，但它们很快就死了。这些徒劳无功之事只是挫败他的一瞬，只是在现在他已无事可做时，愈来愈频繁的想起这些不起眼的瞬间。

为什么要寻求巢？巢是否是一种恒定的安全的替代品？

如今的他所在之处，可以堪称是世界上最安全的地方，哪怕是躺在真夜的子宫里的时候，因为作为罪人的前女王在被干部和元老们追杀，他也是颇为经历过坎坷的。一般人再也无法回归那样宁静温柔的地方，甚至连意识和记忆都被清空，温暖的羊水可以洗净意识中的罪孽和不洁，在那里，只有母亲的心跳：而这里甚至更为安静和平和，乃至于空虚。

只是这是太牙的摇篮。

——如果杜鹃的幼雏遇到了更大更为强壮的寄主，如果那只寄主喜欢鲜活的肉食呢？

遐思了片刻后，渡决定不再想，他挪动着偏了半侧身子，视线落在了躺在丝绒的小提琴上。血玫瑰是他的双生半身，它是……活的，始终在呼唤着什么的……此时此刻，血玫瑰仿佛睡着了，它已经很久没有主动颤动琴弦，发出只有渡能够听到的声响了。渡的呼吸有些急促起来，他咬住了一朵堆在摇篮里的红色玫瑰，鲜红淋漓的汁水从他雪白的牙齿里迸出来，德兰城堡的玫瑰拥有魔力，花瓣可以治愈几乎一切伤口，等他把咬碎的玫瑰吞下肚，身体的疼痛才慢慢止消。

因为血玫瑰沉默了太久，渡仿佛也随之一起窒息，他迫切的需要太牙的安抚，那种因为无声袭来的歇斯底里没有其他药可以解决。玫瑰的魔力只是让他暂时感觉不到身体在痛，或许是他的膝盖在痛，手指空落落的发疼，也许在某个透明的地方漫出的大片血迹，又或许是在子宫里不允许痛苦的挣扎也不允许噩梦，如今他也没有可以绞住脖颈的脐带。归于平静的时间太久，治愈安神的花香早就充盈了他的身体，由内至外，仿佛某种已经彻底枯萎，但还留有扑鼻浓香的干枯植物。太牙幼年时的摇篮里如今盛满了怒放的鲜花，这里一定是能让太牙最放松的地方。

他是太牙会在早晨俯身亲吻的切花。

他是太牙怀抱整夜，散发出华贵奢靡香气的花束，被太牙亲手折下，既无根系，也无叶脉，靠着有毒的清澈露滴维生。

即将凋零而芳香愈盛。

如今连他自己都能嗅到，从残躯内部散发出的让人心神迷醉的余香，那种感觉近似卡巴拉的秘密仪式，达成犹如恋爱的迷幻氛围。

血玫瑰不再作响，而渡的胸口激烈的起伏起来，他迫切需要用激烈的方式，向太牙求爱，表达对他的渴望。纵使那尖锐的爱意让他像个风箱一样不断发出响声，带来切割的疼痛；纵使他本人的来源就是某场不幸的相爱，但他的安置之所可以想见的安静，激烈的感情被当做了不安定要素排除在外。如果他能像过去一样，用琴音去表达自己将要满溢出心口的爱就好了，然后，戛然而止——

他的哥哥笑着撑在了他的头顶上，俯下半身的影子恰好能把他全部盖住。看到太牙之后，他沸腾起来的血液忽然又冷却下来，像是接受麻醉一样。渡倒在了被他压扁的玫瑰花蕾堆上，露出了一个懒洋洋地微笑。他的五官非常精致，有种天真不似假作的媚气，笑靥仿佛在伸着手讨要糖果和拥抱的孩子。

太牙伸手把他抱出摇篮，怜爱地吻着他眼角的小痣，渡情意绵绵地贴在他的身上和他厮磨，至少太牙愿意为了他，令血玫瑰重新奏起旋律，这些想法让他的内心有了些充实的感觉，便让他更加甜蜜的回吻着自己的兄长。

“真想让你不要长大…不过幸好你也不会再出去了，这样也不错，”太牙说道。“要是母亲能过来就好了，但她真的能照顾好你吗？…我不知道，我自己来做是最妥帖的。”

他问渡：“你想要什么吗？母亲当时在照顾你的时候做了什么呢？”

渡的脑海里闪过一些短暂的画面，妈妈牵着他的手，教他走路；坐在真夜的怀里，他拿起了厚重的典籍，尝试着去理解那些乐师的一生——他很快就摇了摇头，又把目光投向了睡着的血玫瑰。

太牙笑了起来。“那么等下我就为小渡演奏摇篮曲吧，但具体怎么做，还是要小渡来指导哥哥呢。”

渡的目光迷恋地投在太牙结实的小臂上，然后慢慢地梭巡到了他修长温润的指尖上，他捧着自己的动作自然从容，仿佛因为这具赤裸的肉段格外轻巧：因失掉了所有的肢节末端而特别轻巧。令他艳羡的指尖在拨弄肉穴和唇舌的时候非常灵活，但在碰到琴弦的时候却难以唤起和谐的共鸣，太牙对乐律没有多少天赋，学习也才刚刚起步。

“母亲会为你演奏摇篮曲吗？每夜每夜？”

但现在的他，根本不需要摇篮曲来安神。如此想着，他惶恐不安地往太牙的怀里依偎，就像每日清晨，太牙的离去会让他好不容易积攒下来的温度和理智流失，但又抓不住那个人。

“怎么了？你不该胡思乱想。”

渡想了想，咬住了下唇，轻轻地嘀咕着。

“因为这个状态，让我好困惑…就好像既清醒着，又在梦中。感觉是在现实中，又像一直陷入在魔法幻觉里。我就像一个壳子一样，既没有生命，也不能死去，想要死掉也做不到。”

“因为你全部的灵与肉，皆为我所夺。”*

太牙撩开他鬓边的发丝，柔醇的声音贴着他的耳廓被吹进他的体内。“你这下已经是字面意义上的手足无措，不知如何是好啦。”

两个人一起吃吃地笑了起来。

太牙笑了几声之后便停了下来，意味深长地看着他，英俊的脸上带着一种异常鲜艳夺目的占有欲。曾经，渡有着散漫又寡欲离群的生活方式，而太牙和他截然不同，古老繁复的戒律被握在手里，像是沉重的鞭子一般驱赶着同族。他所有的蛇之心是绞索，也如脐带，竭力地排除着所有可能的竞争者：最终，也轮到了渡。

太牙没有说出口，或许他自己根本不愿意承认，也不想相信：可是毕竟他把渡放置在了摇篮里，如果做得到的话，他是会把弟弟塞回母亲的子宫的，或许他应该是期望过渡未曾来过这个世界才好……如果他没有那么爱着他的话。

渡的笑意依旧凝在他的唇边，自顾自地嘲笑着尴尬又愚蠢的处境：除了控制欲和一点血腥气外，兄长把他照顾的无可挑剔，让他除了太牙的爱意外不再欲求任何事物，堪称让人钦佩的长兄典范。令他不得不相信，就算从根部切断了他的四肢，把他变成一段干净的肉块，也是太牙出自他深厚的爱意所行。不擅饮食的他兴味高扬的品尝了余下的肉块，并温柔的把他的弟弟抱在怀里，将血肉喂给行动不便的弟弟。就像鹡鸰兄弟之间友爱的喂食食物一般自然，血肉入口下咽得十分顺畅，仅仅像是分食鲜红的苹果或者希望。

甚至他在吃下去的时候似乎失去了味觉和其他阈值，而从嗅觉上来说，自己很像一朵沉默的清晨花苞。

渡同时失掉了恐惧感和令人察觉到危险的能力，他既感到困惑，却又十分安心；只要是太牙陪伴在他身边时有着幸福的感受，那么他便可以分享到这小小的温馨。唯一遗憾之处在于，他和激烈的情感冲动永远的再见了，那留在血管里的或许还是爱，可甚至都不能伤害身边安睡的花朵。

他吻了吻太牙的手。太牙放下他，令他被德兰的红玫瑰簇拥着，而他的半身被太牙托起，不甚熟练的紧弦后，开始了今晚的演奏。和往日如常，渡平静地指导起了太牙，即使他们都知道渡继承的天赋万中无一，没有任何人能取代他唤起不可复现的某种共鸣：——某种黑暗而原初的爱，环蔽了其他感官。

如今他已经再也不会被不幸地分娩下来，离开这个极为温暖和私密的摇篮了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *中城文子：震耳欲聋兮,焰火高悬于夜空,一轮轮绽放,吾之全部灵与肉,为君所夺兮。


End file.
